Juntos, hasta en el peor de los casos
by Fairy-Soul
Summary: En Edoras, donde todo el mundo tiene la personalidad contraria de los personajes que normalmente conocemos, ¿cómo se llevaría un encuentro entre Levy y Gajeel?... ideas locas surcan por mi cabeza, suerte con comprenderlas.
1. Chapter 1

En este mundo, donde la gente vive feliz, donde la magia no es más que un mero recuerdo, donde el sucesor del rey gobierna con la justicia que nosotros, las personas de Edoras nunca vimos venir, existe un gremio. Antes, éramos llamado "Gremio oscuro", donde hacíamos trabajos con ayuda de la magia y de forma clandestina, ya que éramos buscados por el reino, en los cuales intentábamos ayudar a los escasos residentes de la ciudad que recurrían a nuestra ayuda. Ahora, seguimos siendo un gremio, pero con toda la legalidad que puede existir en este mundo, después de ayudar a reconstruir la ciudad, luego del gran desastre que dejó el "Gran señor demonio Dragneel", quedamos desempleados y dejamos al gremio como salón de juntas para poder pasar el rato entre nosotros.

El ambiente en el gremio es tan ruidoso como siempre, a veces me pregunto ¿cuándo van a buscar trabajo estos vagos?, bueno, tampoco es que me importe, pero sería genial que el gremio esté más silencioso, ¡já! me resulta gracioso pensar que yo antes formaba parte de este desorden, siempre peleando con la vaca de Lucy, pero ahora que no sé que le dio y anda menos agresiva y más cariñosa con Natsu, pelear para mí ya no tiene sentido, sólo me paso sentada en la barra bebiendo un rato, mientras recibo el típico sermón por parte de Cana, diciendo "esto no es típico de una dama, Levy-san"... Creo que finalmente debería ser yo la que busque trabajo, en una de esas ahí seré capaz de encontrar la paz que ando buscando.

Mientras me disponía a irme del gremio, mis dos compañeros me detienen.

-Hey, Levy ¿A dónde vas?.

-Tsk, a ningún lado que te importe Droy.- La verdad es que me cabrea que me hablen cuando ando de mal humor.

-Vamos Levy, no te pongas así, sabes que somos un equipo, por lo menos deberíamos llevarnos bien entre nosotros.- Intentó persuadirme Jet, pero como siempre, en vano.

-Lo recalcaré por última vez, muchachos, ÉRAMOS un equipo, desde que ya no tenemos misiones, no hay razón para estar juntos, adiós.- Y en el momento en que giré mi cara para mirar con furia a mis ex-compañeros de equipo, fue que lo vi, no es algo que de verdad me importe, no eran las personas, si no que fue la acción... Vi a Lucy besando tiernamente la mejilla de Natsu, al momento de ver tal íntimo acto me sonrojé y a lo único que reaccioné fue a salir corriendo del gremio, dejando confundidos a Jet y Droy por mi extraña acción.

Cuando me vi un poco más alejada del gremio, comencé a caminar, y a reflexionar un poco, bien, primero que todo ¿qué está pasando?... Reitero, no es que me importe que Natsu y Lucy estén siendo más cariñosos, pero creo que lo que más me asombra es que esa agresiva de Lucy tenga sentimientos, yo creía que éramos iguales, por eso me permití en el fondo de mi corazón tacharla como "amiga" aunque en el exterior no lo demuestre, pero si yo la creía igual a mi ¿cómo puede expresar sus sentimientos libremente?, ¿Es porque encontró a la persona indicada? y un segundo, ¿En verdad las personas como nosotras tenemos sentimientos?, la verdad es que no lo entiendo para nada, je, puede que sepa un millar de cosas sobre máquinas, pero de sentimientos humanos no entiendo ni un bledo.

Para darle un toque más melancólico a mis confusos pensamientos, la lluvia no tardó en hacerse presente, y como dándole en el gusto, seguí caminando y pensando, sin rumbo fijo ni en mi caminar ni en mi pensar, y siempre llegando a la misma conclusión "no lo entiendo", creo que a veces leer no me haría tanto daño, aunque me desagrada bastante, puede que me ayude a resolver mis dudas existenciales. Después de darme cuenta de que se había hecho tarde, que estaba completamente empapada, que me había alejado bastante del centro de la ciudad y que me encontraba en un barrio que no conocía, intenté buscar el camino de regreso a casa, pero ni recordaba por cuales calles había doblado para llegar en el punto que estaba. Después de caminar como una hora más, pude llegar al tan anhelado centro, estaba tan cansada que sólo quería ir a un bar y beber un buen rato, dicho y hecho, mi siguiente acción fue entrar al bar más cercano, me senté en la barra y pedí un whisky en las rocas, no es que esté acostumbrada a cosas finas, pero a veces es bueno darse un gusto.

Cuando mi pedido llegó, intenté poner mi mente clara, alejar mis pensamientos ¿cómo es que por una pequeña acción me iba a cuestionar tantas cosas? y además ¿cómo es que me dejo influenciar tan fácilmente?, que inocente soy... no, más bien soy patética. Creo que beberé toda la noche hasta olvidar, prefiero un dolor de cabeza por resaca que por pensar demasiado.

Seguía bebiendo tranquilamente mi trago, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado, no le di mayor importancia, pero sí pensé que este lugar era demasiado grande, como para que este imbécil viniera y se sentara junto a mí, además, el resto de la barra seguía vacía. Cando terminé mi vaso, solo me limité a pedir otro, sólo mirando de soslayo al hombre que se sentó junto a mí, lo único que pude observar con mis disimuladas miradas era que usaba un sombrero, y vestía formal, su rostro no pude observarlo, ya que se veía que estaba atento escuchando las conversaciones del grupo que estaba sentado en una mesa tras de nosotros. Y yo, gracias a los efectos del alcohol, como me sentía un poco más animada, le bromeé.

-No sabía que a los señores de terno les gustara ser unos metiches.- lo dije en voz alta y al terminar, dejé que una sonrisa socarrona surcara mi rostro, sólo quería ver a ese hombre fastidiado. Mientras lo miraba, noté que dejó de poner atención en lo que discutían las personas de la mesa y me miró de soslayo.

- Y yo no sabía que dejaran entrar a menores de edad a los bares.- No me estaba mirando, pero presentí que también tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, es verdad que tengo físico de una niña de secundaria, pero tengo bien cumplidos mis 18 años. Me irritó, yo era la que quería jugar con él y ese tipo con tan solo responderme ya me exasperó, no era justo.

- ¿Quieres pelear?.- y aquí van mis cambios de ánimo por causa del alcohol, puedo pasar del ser más pacífico al ser más agresivo.

-Disculpe señorita, pero no estoy con tiempo como para jugar con usted, estoy en un trabajo de suma importancia.- sentenció el idiota del sombrero de manera seria, pero como a mí no me importó, hice algo, que no sabría que después lamentaría.

-Oigan, los soquetes de la mesa, ¿sabían que este tipo está escuchando lo que hablan?, ¿por qué no le dan su merecido para que deje de espiar?- Lo siguiente que ocurrió no lo vi venir, el tipo de terno, me miraba con los ojos más grande que jamás había visto y con una mirada pálida, cuando giré mi rostro para ver a los sujetos de la mesa, me di cuenta con el odio que miraban al pobre sujeto y... esperen, ¿a mí también?, ay, esto no se ve para nada bueno.

-Otra vez tu maldito, ¿es que no entiendes nunca, Gajeel?.- Bramó un tipo de mediana altura, pero con gran musculatura, provocando que el pobre hombre que tenía a mi lado se tensara más.

-Gehe, lo siento señores, si me disculpan yo seguiré con mi cita, por favor, ignoren el inconveniente.- Acto seguido, me toma de la muñeca y me jala hasta sacarme rápidamente del bar y comenzar a correr conmigo.

-¡Hey, maldito! ¿qué demonios se supone que haces?.- Grité enrabiada, ¿cómo se supone que un desconocido, molesto por sobre todas las cosas, tenga la osadía de hacer algo así?

- Usted me disculpará, pero fue usted la que me metió en esto, así que esto es lo menos que puede hacer.

-Pero, ¿Por qué seguimos corriendo?.- me señaló con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás, acción con la cual me volteé para ver qué sucedía, y en efecto, éramos perseguidos por los 5 sujetos que estaban anteriormente en el bar.- ¿Qué demonios?.

-Será mejor que busquemos un lugar más seguro para poder platicar sobre eso, pero por el momento, me presento, soy Gajeel, un gusto.

-Soy Levy, y para mí, no es un gusto.


	2. Larga charla en el bosque

Después de correr un buen rato, nos encontrábamos cerca del bosque y aprovechamos de escondernos tras unos frondosos arbustos, para no ser vistos por nuestros persecutores. Nuestra respiración se encontraba agitada e irregular, claro, corrimos por alrededor de media hora intentando escapar de la vista de los brutos que nos seguían, pero por lo menos yo, nunca pensé que serían tan perseverantes a nuestra captura, pero al fin y al cabo de esperar unos momentos, nos dimos cuentas de que nos habían perdido el rastro.

Una vez que me sentí un poco más relajada, me senté apoyada en un gran tronco que se encontraba junto al arbusto, y miré al hombre que se encontraba a un metro de mí, ahora que lo pensaba, no le había visto detenidamente, entonces, comencé a analizarlo, era alto, piel morena, usaba unos anteojos que le daban un toque más intelectual y un cabello negro ondulado, que ahora estaba desarreglado por haber corrido. Lo que más me llamó la atención en ese momento, no fue su físico, sino que en el estado que éste se encontraba, se veía, tenso, distraído... se veía con miedo.

No es que él me importara, pero como me sentí un poco culpable por haber causado la situación, creo que merecía una pequeña disculpa y pedirle explicaciones.

-eeh, oy- - No pude completar mi frase, pues fui interrumpida atropelladamente.

-¡¿En qué carajos estabas pensando?, ¿acaso la pequeña no sabe diferenciar entre las personas buenas y las malas?!- Me espetó como si nada. Bien, este tipo sufre de personalidades múltiples.

- ¿Eh?, espera un momento, primero que todo, ya soy mayor de edad, y segundo ¿por qué me trajiste contigo?- Le respondí desafiándole con la mirada.

- Es obvio, si no te sacaba de ahí, te iban a matar, y yo no estoy como para llevar la carga de una muerte encima.-

Su argumento esta vez tenía completa validez, aunque a mí me gusten las peleas, no soy buenas en ellas, soy muy débil, y si les hubiera hecho frente a esos tipos, lo más seguro es que me habrían enviado directo al hospital... si hubiera corrido con suerte.

No pude hacer más que mirarlo con los mofletes inflados y una mirada de ira, si, para muchas cosas suelo ser muy infantil, y como este ya era el caso, le respondí.

-Habría podido con todos ellos juntos.- Dije sin pensar y haciendo un gesto de indignación.

-Claro, claro, lo que usted diga.- Dijo un poco más calmado, ¿o más bien cansado? - supongo que quieres que te dé una explicación, ¿verdad?.

-Por supuesto, sigo sin comprender qué hace una persona de apariencia refinada espiando a unos bárbaros. Y además, puede que parezca una terca, pero no lo soy, lamento el haberte involucrado en eso.- Intenté disculparme un poco más calmada y sintiendo la culpa en cada centímetro de mi ser.

-Tranquila, es algo grave, es cierto, pero estoy acostumbrado a tratar con estos riesgos, gehe.- sonrió de una manera muy particular.- Te contaré, yo soy un periodista un tanto revoltoso, en el antiguo gobierno del rey, nadie me quería por escribir columnas que cuestionaban constantemente el trabajo del reino y... Bueno, también era alguien catalogado como peligroso, tanto como los gremios oscuros y buscado por el ejército real. Pero, hasta hace un tiempo atrás, con la llegada del príncipe Jellal, todo parecía que estaría bien, ¿verdad?.

-Claro, es más, todo ha estado de maravilla por el momento, los diversos gremios han vuelto a funcionar, convirtiéndose en salón de juegos para pasar el rato con los amigos, como lo es el caso de mi gremio.

-¡Oh, estás en un gremio!, eso es maravilloso.- De alguna forma, se veía extrañamente feliz, se acercó a mí con ojos iluminados y me tomó de las manos.- ¿Si es así, podría pedirle un gran favor?, si es que llegara a aceptar, le confesaré un secreto de estado.

Bien, eso sí sonó tentador.

-Está bien, sólo porque su oferta suena interesante.

-Bien, le contaré, en estos momentos, el reinado del Rey Jellal se está viendo afectado por fuerzas opositoras que están planeando un gran golpe de estado.- Bien, esto nunca me lo esperé... ¿por qué el rey Jellal tendrá enemigos?, según yo, nunca habíamos estado tan bien en Edoras.- Yo soy un aliado que está a favor del rey.- Prosiguió.- y los sujetos a quienes espiaba en el bar, son de las fuerzas opositoras, por lo que alcancé a escuchar, no queda mucho para que el golpe de estado comience, es así que necesitamos muchos aliados... Así que me gustaría pedirte, que le informaras esto a tu gremio, para ver si es que se nos une al frente de batalla.

Yo aún no podía creerlo... ¿Por qué ahora?, justo cuando estábamos tan bien, justo cuando toda la ciudad estaba en paz, justo cuando todos volvían a sonreír... No pude soportar el pensar en el futuro tan inestable que nos estaba esperando, cuando llegara ese maldito golpe de estado y, las lágrimas acudieron a mi rostro, por fin era feliz, vivía todo el día aburrida, pero era feliz, sin preocupaciones y ahora... Ya todo se irá otra vez.

No logré percatarme en qué momento me sentí rodeada por un cálido abrazo, de ese desconocido llamado Gajeel, pero nunca lo había necesitado tanto como en ese momento. Intenté recuperar la compostura luego de un rato, pero sentir un poco de compañía y comprensión era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, después de disfrutarlo un poco más me alejé.

-Estoy dispuesta a comentarle esta temible noticia al gremio, pero... ¿Quiénes son tus aliados?.- Era algo que me preguntaba hace rato, ya que hablaba continuamente en plural.

-Mis aliados son los distintos gremios de Edoras, a los cuales me he logrado infiltrar, como lo son Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Saberthoot. Me imagino que usted no pertenece a ninguno de estos gremios, ya que recordaría el haberla encontrado alguna vez.

A tal última oración, que yo no le exigí, me sonrojé y solo atiné a responder.- S-soy de Fairy tail.


	3. La decisión de Fairy Tail

Después de afinar algunas, Gajeel y yo nos despedimos yendo por caminos contrarios.

Me dirigía al gremio, aún bajo la lluvia que a cada momento se hacía más intensa, tan intensa como los abrumadores pensamientos que me invadían, iba tan absorta en mis pensamiento, que ni me percaté de que si era temprano o tarde, el oscuro cielo nublado no ayudaba mucho como para orientarme, no sabía si todos estarían en el gremio, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar... siquiera sabía cómo les iba a contar tal desdicha... Intenté calmarme un poco, mirar al cielo con los ojos cerrados y permitir a la lluvia que enfríe mis pensamientos, para poder pensar con mayor lucidez... Lo que se avecina es realmente temible, ¿estaremos realmente preparados?, la otra vez, es verdad que fue peor, pero todo se solucionó gracias a Fairy Tail de Earthland, ahora, es completamente incierto...

Con mis pensamientos un poco más ordenados y coherentes, me apresuré al gremio, si tenía que decirlo, que sea ahora.

Es así como llegué a las puertas del gremio abriéndolas de manera estridente, estaba decidida, si iba a motivar al gremio, debe ser en este momento, donde tengo la sangre corriendo a mil por hora. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, afortunadamente, todos estaban ahí, mirándome de manera sorprendida, aproveché toda la atención que había acaparado y de un brinco me subí a la mesa más cercana.

- ¡TODOS, ESCUCHENME! -grité para que todos me escucharan.

-¿Levy, qué haces ahí, primero te vas como una niña pequeña y ahora vuelves como una revoltosa? ¿estás ebria o qué?- Escupió Droy... creo que aún se siente mal porque haya dejado el equipo... y por las cosas que dije, pero da igual.

-Cállate, el asunto no es contigo, es con todos.- Mientras "hablaba" con Droy, me di cuenta de que la mayor parte del gremio se encontraba ahí, la mayoría que me interesaba por lo menos, estaba Gray, Juvia, Macao, Wakaba, Jet, Droy, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Mira, Cana y Elfman. Con ellos podría conversar por lo menos.

-¿Qué sucede, Levy-chan?.- cuestionó Mira con su mirada amable y curiosa.

-Necesito que todos me pongan atención, esto es algo de suma importancia, así que el imbécil que se lo tome como un juego se las va a ver.- intenté sonar amenazante, pero la verdad era que el miedo a la reacción del gremio me invadió.

-¡Ya déjate de rodeos y dilo de una buena vez!.- Gritó Lucy, se veía preocupada.

-Bien, nos acercamos a un golpe de estado, los partidarios del antiguo rey de Edoras, planean derrocar al rey Jellal, muy pronto.- La cara de mis compañeros de gremio estaba pálida... supongo que tienen el mismo cuestionamiento interno que yo tuve.

-¿Y esto a nosotros en qué nos influye?.- preguntó Wendy desinteresada en el tema, pero con un toque de inocencia.

- La verdad es que me he encontrado con un periodista, partidario del rey Jellal, él está participando activamente en contra de esta revolución, tiene muchos gremios como aliados, y me preguntó que si ustedes querrían ser parte de esta alianza.

-¡Debes estar bromeando, Levy!, nosotros nunca hemos luchado sin ayuda de la magia, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo haremos ahora?.- Soltó Wakaba.

-Sí, ese viejo tiene razón, no podremos hacerlo, sólo seremos un estorbo para los otros gremios, si lo que dices es verdad.- Continuo Macao

-Las damas como nosotras no deben estar metidas en asuntos belicosos.- Prosiguió Cana.

-Hermana, por favor, no lo hagamos, tengo miedo.- Sollozaba Elfman, siendo consolado por Mira.

Era casi definitivo, no tendría el apoyo del gremio... pero aún me quedaba una última esperanza, la persona que logró motivarnos para luchar junto a los de Earthland.

-¡Lucy!... por favor, ayúdame a convencerles, lo hiciste antes, lo podrás hacer otra vez.- La miré suplicante, dejando mi orgullo de lado.

-Lo siento, Levy, pero creo que esta vez no debemos involucrarnos.- Fue el fin.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LES PASA?... ¿Es que acaso quieren perder la libertad que tenemos, el vivir sin temor como lo hacemos? ¿sin luchar? ... no lo puedo concebir, creí que podría contar con ustedes... somos un gremio...- Me exalté y no pude más, lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a brotar. Salté de la mesa y cuando me estabilicé, comencé a correr, de la misma manera en la que me había ido hace unas horas atrás... creo que tendría que volver a pensar.

Esto ya me quiere sacar de quicio, ¿enserio somos un gremio débil?... yo creí que por lo menos tenían más convicción, pero aunque me sienta impotente frente a su decisión, yo los entiendo... no quieren volver a poner sus vidas en juego, pero volveremos a lo mismo de antes.

Sin darme cuenta, cuando dejé de correr, ya me encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, frente a la gran pileta que botaba agua a su alrededor, debido al exceso por la lluvia. Me senté frente a ella, mirando cómo escurría el agua por su contorno, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, por lo menos servía para despejarme... Lo he decidido, aunque el gremio no quiera ir, yo me uniré a los aliados del rey, lucharé en mi nombre y no por esos cobardes que creí compañeros... Si, lo sé, estoy un poco enojada, pero por lo menos pensar así, sirve para que me desestrese un poco.

No fue después de un largo rato de reflexiones y maldiciones al gremio, que algo, o más bien alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos tomándome por sorpresa.

-No creo que debiera estar acá tan tarde, además con lluvia, puede enfermar, gehe.- Miré al hombre un poco cabizbaja, me sonreía amable.

-Gajeel...-dije en un susurro volviendo mi mirada al piso.- Fairy tail no apoyará en este contraataque.- Solté en tono bajo y triste, la verdad es que me habría gustado darle una buena noticia, pero no se pudo.- Pero, lo he decidido, yo sí quiero luchar.

-Tranquila.- Puso su mano sobre mi cabello mojado por la lluvia.- igual recibimos negativas por parte de otros gremios, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a luchar con nosotros...

-Quiero hacerlo.- le corté- No quiero perder la felicidad... sin haber luchado por ella.- Le volví a mirar a la cara, sintiendo llamas en mis ojos, llamas que pudieron tocar a fondo de su alma.

-Entiendo - Sonrió de lado y me tendió su mano.- Una reunión nos espera.

Le miré dubitativa, pero acepté su invitación. No sé cómo sucedió, cómo fue que Gajeel pudo estar ahí en el instante preciso, pero algo es seguro, fue una señal, que afortunadamente, supe seguir.


End file.
